<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas in Konoha by Julsemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321101">Christmas in Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo'>Julsemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaNaruKaka Moments [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Naruto beat the Christmas blues?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaNaruKaka Moments [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas in Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/gifts">BetterInFiction</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the wonderful BetterInFiction, because I promised them a little christmas fic and I am still in *fangirl mode* after they gifted "Mint Chocolate" to me. People, go and read BetterInFiction's stories! :)</p><p>I hope you have fun with "Christmas in Konoha".<br/>Love you all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Christmas in Konoha</b>
</p><p>Naruto usually liked the holidays, but this year he felt the Christmas blues. It was getting colder and the snow was softly falling in Konoha. He just met his teammates for an early lunch at the barbeque restaurant and they talked about their plans for Christmas. He had asked Sakura and Sai if they wanted to spend the holidays with him, but they already had plans.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that he was the only one of his friends who didn’t have a date for Christmas. Sakura was going out with Lee and Sai had a date with Ino. Naruto cringed when he thought about his friends and the wonderful time that all of them would be spending with either their families or their dates. He groaned and angrily stuffed his hands into his pockets. He would get some shopping done, get some Ramen from Ichiraku and go home early tonight. Nothing much to do on such a day. No one had time for him, anyways, so better go to bed and rest.<br/>
Maybe he could persuade Tsunade-baa-chan tomorrow to give him a super-hard mission. </p><p>“Better be a long one too.” Naruto grumbled and pulled his jacket closer around his body. <em> I really don’t want to be around the village and see everyone celebrating and going on dates. </em>He thought bitterly. </p><p>He entered one of the shops and quickly made his rounds to buy everything he needed. Something made him stop at the shelf with various kinds of miso soup. </p><p><em> Kakashi-Sensei likes miso soup </em>. </p><p>He wondered what the silver haired Jonin was doing over the holidays. He looked around the shop and saw families frantically stuffing their bags with groceries for their family dinners. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head. </p><p><em> He wouldn’t come… Even if I’d asked him. </em> Naruto mused and stared intensely at the miso soup <em> . Aaaahhh, but maybe I should?! Do I want him to come? Why am I stressing out about this so much? IT’S JUST MISO SOUP!! Alright… I need to calm down. If I ask Kakashi-Sensei to come, I need to cook and I  -  </em></p><p>“Naruto! What are you doing here?” Kakashi’s voice made him jump and he turned around to look at the Jonin who was also buying groceries at the store. </p><p>“Kakashi-Sensei! I was just… I was wondering if I should take this?” </p><p>“Miso soup?” </p><p>“Yes. That’s miso soup. It’s good, don’t you think?” </p><p>“Well, I like miso soup, but I thought you hate it?” </p><p>Naruto was starting to get nervous. He really didn’t like miso soup that much. He could feel Kakashi’s intense gaze on him and he felt sweat forming on his forehead. </p><p>“You always say that I shouldn’t only eat Ramen.” </p><p>“What?!” The Jonin’s eyes went comically wide at Naruto’s statement. “Of all the things I’m <em> CONSTANTLY </em> preaching you, that is what you decide is most important?” </p><p>“What the hell Kakashi-Sensei! I am always listening to you!” </p><p>“I wish that was true, Naruto, then I wouldn’t have so many sleepless nights worrying about you.” </p><p>Naruto blushed heavily as he grabbed the pack of soup and stomped away. He realized that Kakashi was following him closely. Naruto looked around the store and decided to take a few other things if he would cook for the Jonin. </p><p><em> Did I just decide to cook for Kakashi? When did that happen anyways? I haven’t even </em> <b> <em>asked</em> </b> <em> him yet! </em></p><p>He stopped at one of the shelfs and looked at the Christmas Cakes. </p><p><em> Maybe Kakashi-Sensei doesn’t like those things. </em>Naruto thought. He wanted to take one of the cakes. The sugary white strawberry treat looked delicious. Sakura once told him that it was a tradition in her family to get a Christmas Cake for the family dinner. He had never gotten one because he had always been alone on Christmas, but maybe this year… “Sooo, do you like sweet things Sensei?” He carefully asked and stared at the cakes. </p><p>Kakashi stood next to him and stared at the shelf that was full of white Christmas Cakes. “I’ve never really been so fond of sweet things, but I do occasionally enjoy a piece. Why?” The silver haired Jonin told him casually. </p><p>“Oh, I was just wondering.” Naruto mumbled and his cheeks felt hot when he blushed again a little and took one of the smaller ones that had strawberries on top. He giggled and rushed away. </p><p>Kakashi chuckled fondly and followed Naruto again. He watched with amusement as Naruto tried to figure out what things he actually needed for Sukiyaki. He was talking to himself about the ingredients he would need, like beef, green onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and tofu.<br/>
Kakashi especially enjoyed Naruto’s loud debates about the freshness of the vegetables with the salesman, who’s face took an unhealthy shade of red as he told Naruto that his vegetables were the freshest in the village. The Jonin didn’t even know that Naruto could cook. Until now, he was just worried that the young shinobi was only surviving on Ichiraku Ramen. </p><p>Naruto grabbed a few more things and hurriedly paid at the counter. Kakashi was still following him and decided to pay for his things as well. They went outside where the snow was falling more heavily now, and Naruto started to shiver. Kakashi instinctively took off his scarf and put it around Naruto’s neck. Naruto blushed when Kakashi’s smell surrounded him. “Thank you… Sensei.” </p><p>Kakashi felt a little embarrassed at their sudden closeness and intimacy. They stood like that for a few moments and it was getting quiet around them. Most people were getting ready for the holidays and their families that would be visiting soon. Naruto tried not to stare at Kakashi, but the scarf was so nice and warm around his neck and it smelled like Kakashi-Sensei! He was struggling with all the feelings that were rushing through his body.</p><p>He was getting nervous again. “Kakashi-Sensei? I was wondering…” He shifted from one foot to the other. The material of the plastic bags was crunching in his hands as his fists were clenching. He could feel how the plastic was sliding against his sweaty palms. He buried his face in Kakashi’s soft scarf. It smelled so good! “Do you want to spend Christmas with me?” He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for another rejection, but he felt Kakashi’s big warm hands gently brushing through his hair. </p><p>“Sure. Do you want me to help you with the cooking too?” </p><p>Naruto’s eyes went wide as Kakashi simply took one of the bags from him and started walking into the direction of Naruto’s apartment. </p><p>“Are you coming, Naruto? Or do you want to go to my place?” </p><p>“Your place, Sensei?” </p><p>“You can stay the night if you want to. Pakkun would be thrilled, I guess. You know the pack loves you and you have a Futon at my place anyways.”</p><p>Naruto’s eyes were shining with tears. “Senseiiiii…” He whimpered and jumped into Kakashi’s arms. “I love you Sensei! You are the best!” </p><p>Kakashi chuckled and hugged his student. </p><p>They went through the snow that was now starting to stick to the ground. The cold air didn’t feel cold anymore to Naruto. He smiled as he walked next to Kakashi. Why hadn’t he asked Kakashi to spend the holidays with him in the first place? They made their way to Kakashi’s apartment. Their bags were full of food, sweets and promises of a good time. Both were happy that they were able to spend the holidays with someone they cared so much about. The anger that he had felt when he walked inside the shop had disappeared. His sadness and his frustrations were ebbing away when Kakashi opened the door of his apartment and loud barking greeted them. Pakkun and Bisuke jumped into his arms and started to lick his face. “Boss! Is Naruto going to stay over Christmas?” Bisuke asked excitedly. </p><p>“Yes, Naruto is going to stay over the holidays.”</p><p>He forgot all about his initial idea to ask Tsunade for missions over the holidays. Staying home with Kakashi and seven cute dogs that wanted cuddles sounded so much better. </p><p>---</p><p>Late at night when Naruto was snuggled into his Futon, Guruko was tightly sleeping on top of his blanket and Bisuke had cuddled against Naruto’s side, the blond sighed happily. He was glad that no one of his friends had time to spend Christmas with him, because he loved spending time with Kakashi. </p><p>His eyelids felt heavy. Bisuke’s warmth and his cute sleeping noises lulled Naruto into a light sleep. Suddenly his eyes snapped open again and he stared at the ceiling. </p><p>
  <em> Did I just have a Christmas date with Kakashi? </em>
</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>